El Regreso a la Isla Koholint
by Hero TeddyLink
Summary: Un pequeño cuento de Zelda, Link y Marin, un amor imposible, batallas, momentos chuscos, y un adiós eterno.


"A veces cuando el amor suele ser imposible, solo queda la esperanza de verlo morir, lentamente…"

"Una Balada, Una Ocarina y Una Espada Sagrada: El Regreso a la Isla Koholint"

Por: Teddy Link (Victor Barrera)  
Copyright. Nintendo, 1991-1995. Todos los derechos reservados.

Prólogo

Hace mucho tiempo, en la tierra antigua de Hyrule, un héroe fue llamado a luchar por la justicia y la bondad, ése era Link. Link atravesó por dos mundos alternos: Luz y Oscuridad. Creado el mundo de la oscuridad por los deseos perversos de Ganon, Rey de las tinieblas, Link sobrellevó sus sentimientos permitiendo así no transformarse en los sentimientos más sombríos de su ser. Él, junto a la Espada Maestra, logró vencer a Ganon y rescatar a la princesa Zelda y a las seis doncellas, Al derrotarlo, recuperó el poder dorado que realizaba cualquier deseo: La Trifuerza. Y al hacerse de ella, pudo realizar su deseo: regresar la paz a Hyrule. Así, él emprendió una travesía que duró más de dos meses, y en el camino de regreso, nuestro héroe quedó en medio de una tormenta marina, que lo deja varado en la costa de la isla Koholint, donde una isleña lo alberga hasta su recuperación.

Al despertar Link de su estado inconsciente, se entera de que sus pertenencias no están con él, así que decide buscarlas en el lugar donde su barco quedó varado. Al llegar, observa que hay monstruos por todos lados, y nada más con el escudo, logró abrirse camino hasta su espada. Al tomarla, un búho llega y le dice que su presencia en la isla se debe a que un ser, llamado "Pez Viento" ha tenido problemas y necesita ayuda, así que Link se aventura a explorar todos los rincones de la isla, hasta que llega un momento que descubre que la isla y todo lo que inhabita es un mero sueño del Pez Viento. Así que al llegar al huevo del pez en lo alto del monte Tamaranch, Link, con todo valor, enfrenta a las Pesadillas, seres malignos que se apoderaron de los sueños del pez, creando así caos, miedo y la isla. Al despertar al pez, Link es devuelto en medio de la nada. Sólo llega a escuchar a una gaviota que canta la canción que Marin, la chica que lo salvó, le enseñó alguna vez. Así, triste y solo, emprende el regreso a Hyrule. Pasaron los meses desde aquel entonces, Y al retornar a su casa, a Hyrule, donde empezó su aventura, todos estaban felices y alegres de tener a su héroe en casa, pero él no mostraba señales de alegría, al saber que perdió más que a una amiga, sino a una hermana… Aquí comienza la historia.

Índice

Capítulo 1. Del Mar del Este a la Tierra Dorada: El regreso a Hyrule.

La Charla

La Gran Cena

El Hechizo

Un Rayo de Luz

Capítulo 2. La Balada del Pez Viento: Bienvenido a Isla Koholint

Capítulo 3. Problemas en el Paraíso¿Y Marin?

Capítulo 4. Las Tierras en Sombra¡Las Pesadillas Atacan!

Capítulo 5. Dos Caminos, dos Destinos: La Tragedia

Capítulo 6. Epílogo.

Capítulo 1. Del Mar del Este a la Tierra Dorada: El Regreso a Hyrule.

1.1 La Charla

El mar sólo había traído recuerdos tristes a Link desde que vio por última vez aquella isla preciosa de junglas, bosques, ruinas y aldeas. Aquellas tardes en que él solía darse sus vueltas por la pradera, o internarse en lo profundo del bosque, como en Hyrule en los bosques perdidos, o una charla con Marin en la playa, donde ella lo encontró. Asimismo, los recuerdos malos llegaban también: cuando se enteró de que todo lo que existía en la isla era un sueño, un sueño… un sueño… sueño…

Aquella tarde era una de verano en Hyrule, no se había registrado tanto calor como ese día, era mucho sol aunque con viento del este. Estaba Link con su tío Thormkan en las orillas del lago Hylia cuando de repente le pregunta cómo estuvo en especial esa ocasión que Marin había rescatado a su sobrino de la tormenta aquella. Como a Link no le gustaba recordar todo aquello ocurrido en ese entonces, siempre terminaba discutiendo de su técnica de pelea que usó en esas tierras. Así que de nuevo, logró cambiar el tema. Al ver su tío que no quería hablar, consultó con Sahasrahla, el más sabio de todo Hyrule, si había alguna manera de sanar a Link. Así que fue hasta el Palacio del Este a consultarlo.

-"Sahasrahla, vengo a pedirte un favor, es con respecto a Link…"

-"Sí, ya sé a qué vienes, y te puedo decir que la única manera de que hable es escuchándolo, por que si le preguntas del mismo tema a cada rato, llegará el momento en que estalle. Asimismo, siento que hay algo en su corazón y mente que no lo dejan en paz. Habla con él y ya verás que si le das la oportunidad, sabrás con certeza qué le sucede."

-(sorprendido) "¡Caray! En verdad que usted sí es muy sabio como dicen, en verdad agradezco mucho su consejo. Muchas gracias. Disculpe usted. Y que la Trifuerza esté con usted."

-"No te apures, y que esté contigo también. -Habla para sí mismo- Me pregunto¿podrá el muchacho adivinar lo que le espera ahora? Lo meditaré… Mmm… (Y así se quedó en un estado de transe)"

Pasaron dos semanas desde aquella charla con Sahasrahla, y la colecta de la cosecha de manzanas de la parcela ya tenía que ser recogida. Así que Thormkan aprovechó esa oportunidad para poder saber qué pasaba con su sobrino. Esa mañana Link se levantó temprano para ayudarle a su tío a recoger las manzanas y escoger las más deliciosas para entregarlas a los cocineros del castillo Hyrule para la tan famosa "Cena de la Víspera" que se celebraba cada que terminaba la temporada de cosecha en donde iban los más destacados personajes de la vida política y social de Hyurle y otras tierras. Esa noche, como Link era el "Héroe de la Luz", él estaba invitado a la cena de gala, y podía estar sentado a lado de la famosa y muy noble Princesa Zelda. Así que Link ya sabía cómo hacer las cosas, de todas maneras, él creía que no iba a pasar nada. Esa mañana Link se levantó antes de que el gallo cantara que el primer rayo había salido ya.

-"¿Link¿Ya te levantaste para recoger las manzanas¡Caramba! El interés tiene pies¿verdad?"

-"¿Eh? Ah, no, no, tío. (Sonrojándose un poco.) Lo que pasa es que ya estaba acostumbrado a levantarme temprano desde que… que…"

-"Suéltalo, muchacho, anda. Confía en mí, siempre lo has hecho: desde que tus padres murieron y te dejaron conmigo, siempre has tenido aquí un gran apoyo moral y emocional. Puedes decirlo."

-"Lo que pasa es que me siento incómodo, como si éste no fuese mi lugar, como si no perteneciera aquí. Desde que me enteré de que todo era un sueño, me dio tanto miedo de seguir adelante con el objetivo de ir a despertar al Pez Viento, por que al menos si dejaba todo como estaba, podía tener a Marin y a todo lo que la isla representaba para mí: un segundo refugio. Claro que no era Hyrule en su totalidad, pero tenía ese 'algo' que me hacía sentir, em… bien. No sé si me de a entender. (Disimula el sentimiento de tristeza)"

-"Claro que te entiendo, Link, pero piensa esto: por algo suceden las cosas. Será que el destino de héroe te debió llevar a ese "lugar" en problemas, para que lo solucionaras. Velo de esa manera, y verás como todo se aclara para ti. ¡Ánimo!" (Le da un leve golpe en el brazo)"

-"Sí, tío. (Levemente sonríe y empezaron a jugar como cuando Link era niño y su tío lo correteaba por la parcela de árboles de manzano y él se escondía entre dos árboles que daban perfecto escondite.)"

Al mediodía, decidieron darse un reposo y sentarse a comer. El menú de ese día era Espaghetti Goron y Estofado de Dodongo. Al ver en la mesa los platillos, Link no preguntó (como era su costumbre en cuanto a modales alimenticios) y se empezó a servir como se le dio la gana. A su tío no le gustaba ese detalle de su comportamiento, pero por otro lado, no tenía nada de malo, puesto que él fue el que casi acaba de realizar la carga de costales de manzanas para el cocinero real.

Al terminar de comer, los dos deciden regresar a trabajar para acabar pronto y presentarse en el evento de esa noche.

-"Apúrate Link, ya es tarde y no tarda en venir el cochero real para recogerte y llevarte al castillo. Recuerda que Zelda quiere hablar contigo."

-"Sí, tío. Sólo deja voy al lago¿de acuerdo?"

-"Muy bien, muy bien; pero no te tardes¡eh!"

-"¡Sí, tío! (Y se alejó muy feliz. Pasó rápido a su casa por su traje de noche, su ocarina y su espada)"

-"Ay, muchacho (dijo el tío para sí mismo), nada más te miro y veo en tus ojos la misma mirada noble de tu madre y la fuerza de mi hermano… (y siguió juntando las manzanas que restaban, puesto que Link casi había hecho todo.)"

Haciéndosele tarde a Link, corrió como bólido con las botas de Pegaso puestas para llegar al lago Hylia, un lugar de reposo y pesca que solía estar muy vasto y repleto de peces y otros seres acuáticos. Al llegar, se sentó, sacó la ocarina y empezó a tocar la balada que Marin le había enseñado a él hace un tiempo ya, y se dijo para sí mismo –Ojalá estuvieses aquí.- Al decir esto, se soltó un ráfaga de aire del este que sorprendió a Link. Teniendo sin cuidado esto, rápidamente se desnudó y saltó desde un pequeño montículo de tierra y se metió a nadar en el lago. Al empezar a refrescarse, Link decide ver qué hay en el fondo del lago y encuentra muchas cosas interesantes: una botella, muchos corales, peces multicolores, zolas, etc. Al terminar de bañarse, Link sale del lago y decide cambiarse de ropa al traje de noche. Ya para ese entonces eran las 5 de la tarde, y el cochero no tardaba en pasar por su tío y él. Así que se tuvo que quitar las botas relucientes que su tío le había comprado días antes, y se puso las botas de Pegaso que obtuvo en Koholint. Sin pensarlo dos veces, al llegar a su casa, vio que ya estaban los cocheros listos para irse, cuando los alcanzó casi con el alma de fuera.

-"¡Link! Te dije que no te tardaras¡ya ves! Te lo dije, no te tardes. Y mira, casi nos vamos sin ti."

-"Lo siento, tío, pero algo raro ocurrió cuando estaba en el lago. Fíjate que… (En eso lo interrumpe su tío)"

-"¡NO HAY TIEMPO¡SUBE YA!"

Subieron los dos al carruaje y en el camino le platicó lo ocurrido en el lago.

-"¡…entonces, dices que una ráfaga del este se soltó?"

-"Sí, tío. Así como lo oyes."

-"Será cuestión de que lo consultes con Serthia, la doncella del Este y con Sahasrahla, que es el sabio."

-"Sí, lo haré."

Al acabar de conversar, los dos vieron cómo se acercaban más y más a la entrada del castillo Hyrule, que ahora tenía muchas guirnaldas y fuegos artificiales de colores rojos tornasoles, que parecía que alguien se iba a casar. Habían llegado al evento principal: la Cena de la Víspera.

Capítulo 1. Del Mar del Este a la Tierra Dorada: El Regreso a Hyrule.

1.2 La Gran Cena

La cena de gala de esa noche estaba planeada para ser una de las mejores cenas que se registrara en todos los años. Políticos, empresarios, comerciantes y ministros de diferentes tierras se congregarían en el salón principal del castillo, que es uno de los más hermosos de todo el continente. Así que los preparativos estuvieron, literalmente hablando, "bajo inspección severa". Ölawt, el primer ministro del reino, fue el encargado de dirigir y coordinar todos los preparativos del evento de este año: desde las invitaciones de los invitados, el menú, los meseros, las cocineras, el inmueble, las relaciones diplomáticas, y por si fuera poco, atender los asuntos internos del gobierno del rey Daphnes Nohansen. Así que todo el tiempo se le veía de un lugar a otro, corriendo, deambulando y refunfuñando. Para la hora cero, él necesitaba estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad, por mínima que pareciera, y Link era una de ellas. Al llegar la carroza de Link y su tío a la entrada del castillo, Link se maravilló con tanto color y adorno que jamás había visto en el castillo. Ante su sorpresa, Zelda, la princesa real, estaba cerca del ministro, saludando a todos los invitados que recibían. Al verla tan bella y linda en su traje especial, le brillaron los ojos y empezó a divagar, incluso hablando solo. Al ver esto su tío, le da un codazo a Link para que reaccione y regrese de su sueño. Rápidamente Link reacciona y se bajan del carruaje, al caminar por el pasillo de entrada, Link se acordó de cuando empezó su aventura como héroe, cuando se escabulló por el calabozo del castillo, cuando encontró a su tío muerto, cuando rescató a Zelda, cuando mató a Agahnim. Todos esos recuerdos pasaron como una película dentro de la mente de Link, y como suele pasar, se despistó y fue a chocar con la princesa. Todos los que estaban ahí, algunos con más ganas, se rieron de lo ocurrido, todos menos Ölawt, Thormkan y Link.

-"Lo siento mucho, princesa. No me fijé que estaba caminando directo hacia usted. Le ruego me disculpe. (Hace una reverencia)"

-"No te preocupes, Link. Yo también pensaba en eso. (Le guiñó un ojo)"

-"Su alteza, es mi deber informarle que aquí no se está para complacer a cada uno de sus invitados, tiene que ser eficaz y rápida. Asimismo quiero recordarle que él está invitado por que el Rey me lo ordenó, sabe muy bien que a mí, en lo personal, no me simpatiza ese muchacho, con su modo de vida simple y sin utilidad. En fin, sólo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber. Con su permiso, tengo otros asuntos que atender. Caballeros, entren por favor. (Se dirigió a Thormkan y a Link, y a este último le dirigió una mirada de desprecio tan directa que Link quiso agarrarlo a golpes, pero la ocasión no lo ameritaba.)"

-"Por favor, Link. No te enojes. Él ha estado trabajando mucho desde que empezaron los preparativos de la cena. Hoy es su "prueba de fuego" y está más que tenso por que todo salga bien. Entiéndelo."

-"Sí, Link, además, no te tomes tan a pecho eso de que nuestra vida es simple y sin utilidad. Piénsalo así¿Si no somos útiles, entonces quién le daría las manzanas que nosotros hacemos¿Eh?"

-"Sí, tío… (Un poco malhumorado contesta) Bueno, ya estamos aquí¡a codearnos con la crema y nata! (Contesta muy alegre.)"

-"Oye, oye, ven acá, sobrinito. Recuerda lo que te dije: CUIDA TUS MODALES. No por que veas la mesa llena de comida, te la quieras acabar toda."

-"Sí, tío."

-"Je je je. Ay, Link. Bueno, vamos, que quiero que tú me encamines a la sala."

-"…Gracias, Zelda. (Sonrojado)"

Conforme fueron entrando, la música de cámara que el rey había ordenado traer, comenzaba a resonar más fuerte por los pasillos y cuartos que iban recorriendo los tres. Cuando el castillo fue tomado por Agahnim, aquel lugar era muy vigilado, y por ende, muy peligroso. Esa ocasión, Link, con la Espada Maestra, había logrado pasar la barrera mágica que el hechicero había creado, y así lograr salvar a Zelda de su captor. El cuarto donde sacrificaba Agahnim a las doncellas, era ahora el salón principal, donde toda la gente estaba ya preparada. Al ocupar cada quién su asiento: Thormkan, en el lado de los caballeros, Zelda, a un lado de su padre, el Rey, y Link, a su vez a lado de ella, el rey habló a todos los invitados:

-"Amigos míos, muchas gracias por venir todos a esta Cena de Víspera, y como saben, hoy se cumplen 400 años de la unificación de nuestras tierras en un solo reino. Así que alcemos las copas y brindemos con una deliciosa sidra hyruleana¡SALUD!"

-"(Todos los invitados) ¡SALUD!"

En la sala, no se discutía otra cosa que no fuera el "oso" que armó Link en la entrada, todos los comensales y sirvientes del castillo lo miraban con burla, jocosidad o con buen plan, pero Link de plano no se sentía nada bien, sólo sentía que se lo debía tragar la tierra. Justamente en ese momento, como su tío estaba del otro extremo del lugar de Link, los meseros empezaron a servir la entrada: ensalada de manzana, lechuga y apio, aderezada con una salsa agridulce, hecha de manzana, pimienta roja, crema y queso cheddar rallado. Aprovechando que los meseros viajarían de mesa en mesa, Thormkan escribió una nota pequeña a Link para que un mesero se la dejara. El mesero amablemente accedió a su favor y se la fue a entregar justo cuando le sirvieron su porción de ensalada. La nota decía:

-"No te apures, todo saldrá bien. Sólo trata de verlo así: fue gracioso cómo te tropezaste con ella. Casi le das un beso arrebatado."

Link, al terminar de leer, lo pensó y después, empezó a sonreír. Y en ese momento, le dio por hablar con Zelda y el Rey sobre la isla, la vegetación, la fauna, las historias, las novedades científicas y tecnológicas, muchas cosas que nunca le había soltado a su tío. Así que cuando estaba platicándoles sobre un invento llamado "caja pictográfica", la sopa ya estaba llegando. Y Link, que no comió mucha ensalada, rápidamente interrumpió su conversación y decidió terminar con aquel platillo suculento. Al acabar de comerse su ensalada, Link retomó la conversación y terminó por explicarles que esa cámara tomaba una especie de imagen impresa en tonos de blanco y negro que retrataba algo o alguien a quien estuviera dirigiendo. Como al rey le interesó ese aspecto por el lado económico de los retratos, le pidió a Link que en una ocasión posterior, le dibujara un bosquejo de ese artefacto curioso. Zelda estaba muy embelesada con lo que le dijo del mar: cómo se veía, su color, su aroma, etc. Cuando llegó el espaghetti Goron; un espaghetti en salsa de manzana y crema con almendras en pedacitos, acompañado de queso gouda derretido, jamón, tocino y hierbas finas, todos quedaron maravillados con tan excelso platillo. Hubo quien preguntó que de dónde eran las manzanas, y el ministro de Economía del reino de Holodrum contestó que el caballero Thormkan y su sobrino, Link, eran los responsables de tan dulces manzanas. A lo que todos los comensales brindaron y los elogiaron, por que su sabor era muy diferente al de cualquier otra manzana. Un poco incómodo, Ölawt, respondió que efectivamente, sí, sus manzanas son las mejores. Hecho esto, volteó a ver a Link, y éste, en lugar de enfadarse, amablemente le sonrió y alzó la copa en señal de brindis. Y así, muchos le siguieron el acto y brindaron con más brío y ánimo, a lo que el ministro se enfadó y se retiró argumentando que tenía un asunto importante que hacer. Indignado y con mucha ira, Ölawt se fue maldiciendo una y otra vez a Link. Nadie prestó atención a este ministro y todos siguieron comiendo la pasta tan rica que la madre de Link, Milthea, cocinaba. Ella era una de las mucamas de la esposa del Rey: Artheana, quien en belleza y gracia, no se le podía superar. A Milthea, le gustaba guisar mucho en su casa, con su esposo Könfal y Link, en brazos, ayudando a "picar" frutas. Esos recuerdos se los contaba su tío a Link cuando recordaba aquellos viejos momentos. Esa noche, el espaghetti que Milthea había pasado a sus amigas mucamas, quedó tan rico como cuando ella lo cocinaba, antes de ser asesinada por hombres de Agahnim la noche en que hubo una redada en el castillo y los alrededores. Los invitados tendrían de qué hablar después de la cena de esa noche. Al acabar con el espaghetti, Link decidió pedir más ración de pasta, puesto que su sabor era único. Todos lo hicieron así, incluso Zelda, que en teoría, no debía consumir mucho. Todos comieron con agrado y deleite, hasta que llegó el plato fuerte. Y era Pechuga Hyliana: pechuga de Cucco de la más alta calidad cocida, rellena de espinaca selecta de los Bosques Perdidos, queso canasto, papa, zanahoria y aceitunas cocidas, bañada en salsa de manzana y piñón. Un plato que merecía estar en concursos culinarios. Muchos de los invitados, incluyendo al Rey, Zelda y Link, estaban ya casi satisfechos. Muy pocos pudieron acabarse la pechuga que les sirvieron. Muchos pidieron de los tres platillos para poder llevarse un poco a sus casas. Así que hicieron sobremesa, y aprovechando, Link le platicó la semejanza de algunas cosas en Koholint con respecto a Hyrule. Y cuando se consideró buen tiempo, decidieron servir por último el postre: manzanas cubiertas con miel de maple, canela y azúcar glass. Todos los presentes estuvieron asombrados con el menú de esa noche. Acabando el postre, en el itinerario estaba planeado un gran baile en el que cada invitado especial, podía bailar un momento con la princesa Zelda. Así que cuando le tocó a Link, él aprovechó para decirle que quería hablar con ella de algo muy privado y especial, y le dijo que si podían ir al jardín del patio trasero del palacio para decirle. Así que accedió la princesa y fueron ahí.

-"Dime, Link. ¿Qué pasa?"

-"Quería preguntarte algo. Como protector de la Trifuerza¿puedo hacer uso de ella?"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?"

-"Por que quería decirte que… que… que desde que regresé de Koholint no me he sentido bien, me siento vacío, imcompleto. Y además, quiero ver aunque sea de nuevo a Marin: ella fue más que mi amiga en esos momentos… No quiero sonar egoísta, pero la verdad nunca me había sentido así, con ese sentimiento de pertenencia, como una familia que está a tu lado… No sé si me entiendas."

-"Pero¿qué acaso no te sientes bien de regreso en tu casa?"

-"(Un poco exaltado) Sí, pero entiéndeme. Jamás sentí un afecto especial por un lugar que no fuese Hyrule. Además, es muy feo ver cómo alguien que quieres nunca existió de verdad."

-"(Celosa) Entonces me estás diciendo que la amaste a ella¿verdad?"

-"¡No! No es eso, sino que ella representó mucho para mí cuando yo estaba allá, por que me vio, cuidó de mí, me alegró, fui feliz a su lado. No por eso quiero decir que no te aprecio."

-"(Un poco molesta) ¿Entonces por qué dices que quieres usar la Trifuerza?"

-"¡Por que quiero desear que la isla exista de verdad!"

-"Pero… nada más vas a hacer eso¿o no?"

-"Sí."

-"Entonces, ten cuidado cómo lo deseas. Pero antes vamos a hablarlo con Sahasrahla, él podrá orientarte mejor."

-"… De acuerdo. Mañana vamos¿te parece?

-"Muy bien. Pero no hagas nada apresurado¿de acuerdo?"

-"Sí, princesa. Volvamos al baile, que empezarán los guardias a moverse, y no quiero más problemas con Ölawt, que ya de por sí ya me tiene entre dientes."

-"(Riendo disimuladamente) Sí, Link. Vamos."

Y así, los dos regresaron al baile en el salón de bailes y juegos del castillo. La fiesta duró hasta altas horas de la noche. Link y su tío se retiraron a la media hora después de la medianoche, y los demás invitados se fueron consecutivamente. Hasta que sólo se escuchaba el eco del viento a través de los pasillos y corredores, los sirvientes y meseros recogieron todo el desastre que la fiesta causó. Zelda fue a dormir a sus aposentos y el rey a su habitación. Ölawt, al parecer, había salido del castillo y se dirigió a la aldea Kakariko a una taberna conocida por su clientela: "El Escondite de Blind" que da honor a su nombre por su dueño, un cíclope que atiende la barra de bebidas. Al parecer, Ölawt mandó pagar a un espía para darle información de las actividades y movimientos de Link. Hecho esto, se retiró y regresó al castillo argumentando que se sentía mal por haber tomado mucha sidra y vino blanco. Así que se fue a su recámara y no se supo más.

Al día siguiente, tanto la aldea Kakariko y las villas aledañas al castillo comentaban los chismes del día en cuanto a la cena de gala de la noche anterior:

-"¿Qué creen? Me contó mi esposo que la cena fue una de las más costosas de todas¡por que van a deber hasta la vajilla!"

-"¡No, fíjate que me dijo una de las cocineras que a la princesa Zelda le sirvieron TRIPLE ración de pasta¿Cómo ven?"

-"Ay, fíjate que el Conde de Labrynna andaba de coscolino con la duquesa de Kärlen. Pero es que él está hecho un bombón… Ay, cómo es adorable."

-"(Todas al unísono) Aaaaaaah…."

-"¿Ah, sí? Pues yo tengo una mejor noticia que todas ustedes juntas…."

-"¿Eh?"

-"Sí¿se los cuento?"

-"¡SÍ!"

-"¿Es sobre Zelda?"

-"Bueno… sí y no."

-"Ay, de seguro es uno sacado de las viejas del lavadero que está cerca del arroyo próximo al castillo…"

-"No. ¡Ni idea tienes¡Es con respecto al mega show que armó Link en plena recepción de invitados!"

-"¿LINK¿EL QUE CONOCEMOS COMO EL HÉROE DE LA LUZ?"

-"Sí, ese merito."

-"¡WOW! A VER¡CUENTA!"

-"Fíjate que él iba directo a la princesa Zelda y que le planta un beso¡PERO EN LA BOCA!"

-"¿CÓMO?"

-"Sí, manita, como te lo digo. Me lo dijo mi sobrino que fue invitado como uno de los mercaderes de Hyrule. Así como te lo digo, así pasó."

-"Oooooooo."

Y de esta manera, muchos pueblos y aldeas corrieron el rumor del beso inocente de Link, para pasar de ser chisme a noticia de juglares y trovadores. Todos en el castillo se enteraron de esto, y el rey, a pesar de que siempre era amable y ecuánime, esa mañana se molestó mucho por oír esta noticia. A pesar de que Zelda trató de explicarle lo que pasó en verdad, no la escuchó y mandó llamar a Link para que aclarara este asunto. Así se hizo y a las 10 de la mañana se oyó tocar la puerta de entrada de la casa de Link y su tío.


End file.
